fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Prism Alberona
Prism Alberona (プリズムアルベロナ''Purizumu Aruberona''), whose real name is Nana Alberona (ナナ・アルベロナ''Nana Aruberona'') is a mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. She is the younger sister of Cana Alberona and the daughter of Gildarts Clive. She is a member of Team Alberona along with her exceed partner, Ray 'and Cana Alberona. Appearance Prism is a young woman who has a slim figure. She is rather petite than tall like her older sister. She has huge breasts and fair skin color. Prism has shoulder-length, wavy maroon hair with azure blue eyes. In Year X784, she is seen with her maroon hair, cut into a bob and long bangs that reach her chin, covering the left side of her face. She would appear to be a cute, normal and innocent person who no one would suspect to be a strong mage. In Year X791, she appears to have a longer hair style that is shoulder-length and would style it to a low ponytail. Her attire is seen to be a beige-ish knee-length loose dress, with her shoe-wear being red high heels. After the one year time-skip, Prism's appearance appeared for her to grow into a beautiful, young woman. Her maroon hair had been cut into a short bob cut. Her bangs are are shorter, reaching her nose instead of her chin and considerably bouncier than her previous bob haircut. Instead of her hair being maroon, it appeared to be more lighter. Personality Prism is a rather reserved person. She doesn't like meeting strangers. Unlike Cana, Prism doesn't have a great love for alcoholic beverages. She is one of the most serious members of the guild, she doesn't participate in any fights and hardly goofs off. Prism is strict and often takes everything ''too seriously. If you get too close to her, she would push you away, saying Nope or Too Close. ''She isn't rude; she just doesn't like people getting too close and ''invading her personal bubble. Prism has a great love for Blueberry Cheesecakes and appears to be casually eating Blueberry Cheesecakes whenever the guild becomes all 'destructive, goofy goofy.' Despite her strict and reserved personality, Prism really does care for her friends; she just doesn't show it. She is very, very serious when it comes to her comrades getting in danger and would save them. Even with her 'bitchy' attitude, Prism is a caring and kind young woman and doesn't show that she is. History Prism has been a mage of Fairy Tail for such a long time (twelve years), being anti-social and not socializing with anyone excluding Cana and Gray Fullbuster. Among those who are part of the younger generation of Fairy Tail, Cana and Prism has been the one who has been a part of Fairy Tail the longest. At the age of a very young age, Cana and Prism had came to Fairy Tail after the death of their mother, '''Cornelia to search for their father, Gildarts Clive. '''Prism had then disappeared for 4 years, coming back in Year X784, wherein everyone grew up and '''Lucy Heartfilia had joined the guild. During those 4 years that she was gone, she had stumbled from a forest, meeting a 'dragon' with the name of Mauve, being a Purple Fire Dragon. She had learned Purple Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and her dragon disappearing in May X777, Mauve disappearing earlier than the other dragons. She is unaware that Mauve is still alive. Magic and Abilities Magic Card ( Majikku Kādo)is a type of Magic Holder Magic which revolves around the use of Magic Cards, which can produce a variety of effects, such as generating elements, and even seemingly living beings. Magic Card can be used for offense by employing the cards used for this Magic as long-range weapons by the user throwing them at their enemies. * Thunderbolt's Fate (落雷の運命 Rakurai no Unmei): The user places the "Lightning", "Reverse Tower" and "Lovers" cards on top each other, combining them, and subsequently generating a massive electric shock that can strike multiple targets. * Sun's Strength (太陽の力 Taiyō no Chikara): The user throws Magic cards at the target, which envelopes themselves in flames mid-flight. Upon contact, the cards create a devastating explosion, varying in size and range depending on the number of cards thrown as well as the user's Magic Power. * Explosion Cards : The user throws ten of their Magic Cards, creating fire. * The Prayer's Fountain (祈り子の噴水 İnoriko no Funsui): A Magic spell in which the user throws/places a card with a fountain-like design printed on it on the ground, summoning beams of water that strike in all directions. The water springing out of the card is said to be dangerous to touch, but the effects of touching the water are not known. Purple Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (紫色の火滅竜魔法''Murasakiiro no hi'' Metsuryū Mahō): Purple Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, commonly known as Purple Flare Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants Prism to create a characteristics typical Purple Fire Dragon that allows prism to create a specific purple fire, one that cannot be extinguished by wind or water. Lungs capable of spewing purple flames, scales that grant protection against any type of fire magic, and nails covered in purple flames. * Purple Fire Dragon's Roar (紫色のの咆哮 Murasakiiro no hi no no Hōkō): Prism's signature dragon's roar. She quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of purple flames (or flares) from her mouth at her opponent. * Purple Fire Dragon's Claw (紫色の火の鉤爪 Murasakiiro no hi No Kagidzume): Prism ignites her feet in purple flames, thereby increasing the power of her kicks. The purple flames can also be used for jet-propulsion purposes. * Purple Fire Dragon's Iron Fist (紫色の火の鉄拳 Murasakiiro no hi no Tekken): Prism engulfs her fists in purple flames and punches the target. * Purple Fire Dragon's Wing Attack (紫色の火の翼撃 Murasakiiro no hi no Yokugeki): Prism rushes towards her target and grabs them, before subsequently setting hands ablaze, sending them flying. * Purple Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame (紫色の火の煌炎 Muarsakiira no hi no Kōen): Prism ignites both her hands in purple flames and then brings them together, creating a fiery explosion. * Purple Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang (紫色の火の砕牙 Murasakiiro no hi no Saiga): With her hand lit ablaze, Prism swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, burning them. * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): ** Purple Lotus: Purple Fire Dragon's Fist (紫色の火火竜拳 Murasakiiro no hi Karyūken): Prism rapidly punches her target, with her hands lit ablaze, creating a fiery explosion after each subsequent contact. Enhanced Smell: Like any other dragon slayers, Prism has a very keen sense of smell. Enhanced Hearing: Prism possesses exceptionally good hearing. Even if someone is currently having a low-whisper like conversation, Prism could easily hear what they are talking about. Trivia * Prism was originally going to be Jellal Fernandes' younger sister, but then, no idea had came into my mind like her background story. I tried several other characters from the show to be her older sibling, several times, I tried coming up with a background story. With Cana, I came up with Prism's past easily, that's how I made her Cana's younger sister. * Prism's real name is 'Nana Alberona.' But after her disappearance, Mauve had changed her name from Nana to 'Prism.' She had decided to keep Prism as her name in memories of Mauve. * Prism lacks stamina and gets tired easily. She also lacks in speed, in which she doesn't run fast nor can do sprints. Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Characters